Daddy Was A Navy Man
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm finds something special in a letter from his dad.


Title: Daddy Was a Navy Man  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_Girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Songfic  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary: Harm finds a special thing in a letter sent home from his dad.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song Daddy Was a Navy Man, that was written by Larry Cordle and Larry Shell, and is performed by Kevin Denney.r  
  
  
Hearing a knock at his door Harm got up from the couch where we was going over some of his dad's old letters that he wrote home. One the other side of the door Harm was a fresh looking Sarah Mackenzie.   
"Hey Mac what are you doing here?" Harm asked, not noticing the files that she carried.  
"We were supposed to go over the Harris file tonight remember?" She asked coming inside and sitting down all the files on his kitchen table.  
"Sorry Mac I got caught up in something's and totally forgot."  
"Must have been important considering that the Harris court martial starts tomorrow and we barely have a strategy." Mac look questionly at Harm.  
"It's not that important. I'm just going over some of my dad's stuff that mom sent."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mac asked walking over to where Harm as standing over the coffee table looking at a few pictures of his dad and a few old worn letters.  
"No it's alright. There is one thing that I want to show you." And with that Harm ran up to his bedroom and grabbed his guitar.  
"You're going to play me a song?" Mac looked at Harm with a puzzled expression on her face. Harm had only played a song for her once.  
"Yeah I just found it in the letters that mom sent over. I never knew that my dad wrote songs. Apparently he wrote this song about my grandfather."  
"I didn't think that your dad knew his father?"  
"What gave you that idea?"  
"I don't know. Just the way that you talk."  
"Actually my grandfather died when my dad was seven during World War II, but anyway dad wrote this song like a few months before he was shot down and sent it to my mom for safe keeping."  
  
"Wow Harm that's really beautiful. You should let someone know about this song. It's an honor to anyone who's ever served in the Navy." Mac commented when Harm had finished his song.   
"Yeah who knew that I got all my talent from my dad. You really think that I should let someone know about it?"  
"Harm it would be a shame if people weren't able to hear something that moving."  
"But who?"  
"I don't know. Try the Admiral and see if he had any connection's or even Webb."  
"Mac I already owe Webb for the rest of my life."  
"Yeah, Harm, but you also owe this to your father." Mac told him placing a hand on his arm.   
"I'll talk to the Admiral in the morning after court."  
  
World War II Memorial  
Washington DC  
Two Months Later  
  
"Today we come here to remember those men who died defending our country during World War II. We've had several special guest here today, but our last guest is a Commander in the United States Navy and is here to perform a song written for his grandfather. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr."   
With that Harm walked on stage with his guitar in hand.  
"Thank you. This song was written by my father Harmon Rabb Sr. for my grandfather who died during World War II. My father was killed in Vietnam and I never even knew about this song until my mom sent me some letters that my dad had written from Vietnam a couple of months ago. It's called Daddy Was A Navy Man" Harm finished and began to strum on his guitar.  
  
"I don't know why he liked the water  
He'd never seen the ocean before  
But he was young and thirsty for adventure  
And our country as at war  
The poster in the window  
Promised a chance to see the world  
And he figured that we had a score to settle  
For the boys that died at Pearl"  
  
"He's proud and so am I   
That we went and did his part  
And I love to hear the stories   
That he tells  
Of Typhoons, tattoos, geisha girls  
And battles he's been in  
Okinawa, Iwo Jima, and Saipan  
And for the longest time  
He wouldn't drive a car made in Japan  
Daddy was a Navy Man"  
  
"Says it was just his duty  
That's why he volunteered  
And when you're seventeen years old  
You're just too dumb to be scared  
And there's a friend he talks About   
He says he'll see again someday  
'cause you Know old sailors  
Never die  
They just sail away"  
  
"He's proud and so am I   
That we went and did his part  
And I love to hear the stories   
That he tells  
Of Typhoons, tattoos, geisha girls  
And battles he's been in  
Okinawa, Iwo Jima, and Saipan  
And for the longest time  
He wouldn't drive a car made in Japan  
Daddy was a Navy Man"  
  
"My Daddy was a Navy man"  
  
  
"Thank you." Harm said as the crowd erupted into cheers and Harm slowly walked off stage with a tear in his eye for the man that he never got to know and the millions of people out there who will never know how special the men of World War II were and how important that each and every service man and woman are.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
DEDICATED to all those who serve or have served to protect us each and everyday! and to one SPECIAL FRIEND (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) who left recently do go and do what so few can. 


End file.
